


Night Terrors

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Fire Emblem Family Fluff [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All evil is like a nightmare; the instant you stir under it, the evil is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second part out of 3 to my Fire Emblem family fluff collection. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this fic ;)  
> 

Nightmares were something that only consumed Rhian on stormy nights. Particularly, stormy nights that were close to the time when Naga had been revived.

Currently, the wife of the Exalt rolled over in bed to look at her sleeping husband. Tears filled her dark eyes as she took in his sleeping face. Years as a mercenary caused Chrom to sense her eyes on him. His eyes snapped open and a frown sat itself upon his face as he noticed her quiet tears.

"Babe?" He asked quietly, reaching out to cup her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as he touched her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as he touched her, releasing a sob. At the crack of thunder roared through the castle, he understood. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. "It's ok, Rhian." He murmured softly. Rhian nodded, burying her face into his chest. He sat up slightly, rolling over to raise himself on to his forearms over her. "I'm here. You're safe. Lucina is safe too." He murmured, one of his hands wiping away her tears as he kissed her face. Slowly but surely, Rhian began to calm down. With a quiet sigh, Rhian reached up to wipe away her remaining tears. She giggled when he kissed her nose, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him softly. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer.

"Anytime." He promised. Resting his head on her chest as he settled on top of her. Rhian's hands thread through his hair, yawning. A knock on the door had the two looking towards it.

"Enter." Chrom called, sitting up. Rhian did as well, hiding behind him. With the hot weather, she was wearing one of her more…translucent nightgowns, something for Chrom only.

"Daddy." A soft voice said. Their now 5 year old daughter stood in their doorway, her 11 month old brother clinging to her on wobbly legs. "Can me and Morgan sleep in here?" She asked, rubbing at her tear filled eyes. Chrom nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that he could get the children. He stood up, walking towards the two. Their nannies and guards were hovering by the door, making Chrom smile.

"You are dismissed." He told them as he took Morgan from Lucina, placing the boy on his shoulder. "We will keep them until we arrive for breakfast." He added, closing the door. Turning, he noticed that Lucina was in Rhian's arms.

"Mommy, I got scared." She was telling Rhian as Chrom returned to the warmth of the bed.

"Mommy and Daddy are here now. "She was saying to Lucina. "Chrom lets close the curtains and sleep in." She added, doing so to her side. Chrom, sitting Morgan on the bed to free his hands. The baby crawled over to Rhian, resting his head on her side. Chrom smiled at his family.

"Who wants a story?" He asked as he climbed back under his blankets. He held up the covers for Lucina and Morgan too as Lucina eagerly asked for one. Rhian cuddled in to her blankets as well, wrapping her arms around the children. Chrom remained sitting up and quietly began to talk about the day that they stopped Plegia. Before he got to the end, however, Morgan and Lucina were asleep. Chrom caught Rhian's eye and they shared a smile. He settled into his bed as well, reaching for her hand. Rhian returned his squeeze, smiling.

"I love you Chrom." She murmured. He nodded, shifting closer to them. Morgan's hand grasped at his bicep, as if telling him to stop moving.

As they lay there, listening to the breathing of their children, Rhian and Chrom felt very grateful for their lives today.


End file.
